Outcasted
by GhostFlames1279
Summary: A 'what if story'. What if Astrid waited for Hiccup at his house instead of finding him and Toothless. What if they leave, but somehow Hiccup's past finds him again? ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION. Seep profile for reason
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy; but if you have any constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me in reviews. Enjoy!**

"... Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup says as he walks into the cove, basket of his back and bags in his hands Toothless walks up to him, confused, so he continues.

"I brought you something, to help make this more realistic," Hiccup states. He drops the bags and places down the basket. He opens the basket and pulls out a sheep, struggling to keep it still while near Toothless. Toothless just stares at it hungrily.

"Bud, I know that you want to eat this now, but just try to make it look like some one was killed here. Okay?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded and Hiccup let the sheep go, then turned around. After a bit, Toothless nudged Hiccup to signify he was done. Hiccup turned and looked at what looks like a person's death. He got his bags, strapped them to Toothless' saddle, climbed on and they took off.

Astrid was waiting outside the door, for Hiccup to return. What she was going to do, she didn't know yet. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Stoick.

"Ah, Astrid! What're you doin' out here?" He asks.

"Oh, um. I was waiting here for Hiccup to... congratulate him," Astrid replies.

"If you're looking for 'im, my best guess would be at the blacksmith,"

"Um. Thanks, Chief." She says, walking off towards the blacksmith. She searches the blacksmith, only to find Gobber, saying that he'd gone into the forest after taking some materials and things. This rose her suspicion that something strange was going on.

She walked into the forest, and kept walking for what seemed like hours, shouting out Hiccup's name. Eventually, she found a tree that looked like something had crashed into it. She saw a pathway that looked all too unnatural. After following it to its end, she found a wrecked rope bola lying on the ground. _What's this?_ she thought. She walked into the forest a bit further and found a cove, with small, black scales in the entrance. She took a small peak, but ran at the sight of it.

Back in Berk, people were having a calm day: doing their jobs, eating and talking, when they heard someone shout "SOMEONE'S BEEN KILLED BY A NIGHT FURY". The response was instantaneous, everyone dropping what they were doing and coming to see Astrid Hofferson shouting about a death. As Stoick came outside, he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Calm down, lass. Slow down and tell us what's going on," he said. So she told them what she found and where. A group of men and women was then formed to see what happened. And they went where she told them to.

When they came to the place, they found a shield blocking the entrance to a gory scene. _There's no way anyone could fit under that. Except maybe Hiccup,_ he thought. Then stopped. _No, it couldn't have been him._ They managed to un-lodge the shield and get through. There were scorch marks and blood all over. The lake in the middle had a bit of red in it too, along with a small dagger. _Oh Odin, no_. Stoick thought. Only Hiccup used those daggers. The group, looking at all the evidence, concluded that it was Hiccup's place of death.

 **A/N: Please R &R. Do you think I should have longer chapters than this one or not?**

 **-GhostFlames1279**


	2. With Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with How to train your dragon, other than this fic.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'll try to post as often as I can. This is now a slight bit more of an AU, with a bit of magic. Anyway, enjoy!**

Looking out to the waves, Astrid thought about how bad things had gotten. It had been seven years since Hiccup was killed. In those seven years, things against the dragons had gone from bad to worse. They didn't know how to deal with the problem anymore, so they sent the teens (Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut) by boat to seek other villages and get help. They had been sailing for almost a week, when they caught an island in sight with the sun rising behind it. This island had lost contact with the Hairy Hooligans a decade ago, but rumours said that they no longer had any problem with dragons.

After spotting and sailing towards the island, they finally made it. They docked and saw a man walking towards them.

"Welcome to Frelsi! My name is Hayden, chief of this village," Hayden said. He did not look anything like the Vikings back home; he wasn't overly muscled, but he wasn't a fish one either. He was fairly tall and had shaggy brown hair. His eyes were a shade of blue none of them had ever seen before.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" He questioned them.

"We have come seeking help. Help with our dragon problem," Astrid answered slowly.

"Well then, you've come to the right place. This was the first village he saved,"

"He?" Fishlegs asked, getting out a notebook to record things. The group sat down on the benches at the dock.

"Why yes, the Rider and his Alpha dragon. His face is usually covered by a mask, but we were able to find his island. We asked for his help, and he asked for something in return. We eagerly agreed, and he went off, on his dragon to fix our problem."

"What did he ask for?" Fishlegs queried.

"The most absurd of things! He asked that if he got rid of their queen for us, that he could take them and that we would never harm another dragon."

"What dragon does he ride? And how long ago was this?" Fishlegs asked, scribbling down as many notes as he could.

"Well, as I said before, he rides the alpha. He came here to help us after we found his island four years ago. He rode a dragon none of us had seen or heard of before. He called it the 'Night Fury'." He said with hand actions, while the others stared wide eyed as he continued. "He said he'd been doing this for quite a while; and ever since, there have been more and more reports of peaceful villages at which the dragons have completely vanished."

"Could you take us to his island?" Ruffnut now asked.

"We would, but we no longer can. He left us with a phrase that is now all over the islands: 'Only those who are lost can find us'. I can say, however, that it was somewhere south of here,"

"Thank you, Hayden. First, we will be needing to refill our supplies,"

"Well, the stores are that way, along with filters and such." Hayden stated, pointing in a general direction away from the docks. The group thanked him again and went off in that direction.

Once they got to the stores, they split up for separate things: Snotlout looked for food, Fishlegs looked for water, the twins tried not to kill each other and Astrid tried to find any more information that she could on the whereabouts of this man and his dragon. Astrid got bits and pieces of information, like small islands you had to sail next to, which ended up directing her in a fairly good direction. When she came back to the boat, Snotlout had enough food for a month, Fihlegs found a great water filter and the twins were alive.

"I found out just about where to go to get to this man. Now, when we get there we need to show this man respect. He may be the only chance we have at survival," Astrid informed the others.

"Anything for you, babe," Snotlout said. Astrid glared at him.

"Let's get going, before nightfall." Fishlegs said quickly, trying to break tension before Astrid could start shouting at Snotlout about how she was not his 'babe' and that he should get it through his thick skull. Although, Fishlegs had to admit, Snotlout did have a pretty thick skull. They got on the boat and set sail in the directions that Astrid gave, finding all of the islands Astrid had been told to sail to, near or next to. Finally, they found an island that matched the description someone had given them. While circling the island for a dock, Astrid started running through what they should do once they come across the man. _We need to ask him where and when he got the Night Fury_. _But then again, they would first need to earn hi–_

"Hey, look! A Terrible Terror," Tuffnutt exclaimed.

"That's not very exciting, Tuff," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, well its headed right for us," Tuffnutt retorted. True enough, the terror headed towards them, stopped above their ship, dropped something, then sat on the mast. Astrid walked towards the roll it dropped and picked it up. It was a roll of paper, tied with string. She opened it and started to read.

"Follow Sharpshot, the terror, to a spot at which you can lay anchor, it says," She said. At the mention of its name, the terror's head snapped towards Astrid. It then got up and flew in front of the ship. They decided it was their best chance at docking, so they followed it to a small cove, that had a wooden box sitting at the bottom of a cliff; a cliff that Sharpshot flew up with ease. The wooden box was attached to thick ropes, which were in pulleys. It had a sign next to it saying 'No more than three at a time'. After a bit, Astrid and Fishlegs were the first to get on, since Fishlegs weighed a bit more than most. They went inside the box and almost instantly, the ropes and pulleys went to work, and the box lifted up.

Once the two reached the top, they saw a whole bunch of various dragons, walking freely on the vast island. There was a large forests with bushes and trees everywhere. They stayed in the box for a while staring at the dragons, but the dragons paid no mind to the two Vikings. Out of the bushes, a man in a leather suit with a mask on walked towards them. He stopped about five metres* away.

"What do you want?" He asked them in voice with an accent like theirs. He said it as though he despised them. _That does make sense, though, since we still kill dragons_ , Astrid thought.

"We need help with our dragon problems. We were told to come find you," She answered.

"You are from Berk?" He asked, while the other two looked shocked.

"Y-yes. Yes we are. How did you know?" Fishlegs stated cautiously.

"You came here by boat. You have the Hairy Hooligan flag and sail. How bad is your ' _dragon problem_ '?" He asked them. Fishlegs stated some facts to him.

"It all went down hill a few years ago, with the dragon raids becoming more and more frequent. They've started taking people, instead of just our food supplies."

"Worse than I expected," he mumbled before continuing, "I will help you, if you let me take all dragons, and if your tribe never harm another dragon," The man stated calmly.

"We will do anything to get rid of those beasts," Snotlout now stated as he and the twins came up in the box. Before anyone could do anything, the man was in front on Snotlout in a flash, with a dagger at his throat.

"You're even more lost than I thought, if you still think that all dragons are are beasts. I will only help those that have the potential to truly understand dragons." He stated as he backed away. "The only reason you were able to get here was because at least one of you is lost and has that potential. Otherwise the magic surrounding the island would not allow any of you to be here." The others just stood there, staring at him. They all stood there for a while, until they noticed a shadow in the trees, glaring at them with loathing. It stalked towards them, and stood at rest next to the man.

"Well, this is off to a great start. You have them and they hate you. We're gonna get along _great_." He said sarcastically. "Well then, why don't we go get some supplies, eat and go off?" He said with mock-cheerfulness.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not going to mention names, but I did say to someone that I would make these chapters shorter, until other people started reviewing saying that I should have longer chapters. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, tell me things, or ask me questions in reviews.**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Httyd, except this fic. I make no money. I also own my OCs.**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much! I love seeing follows and favourites. I also love hearing what you guys say in the reviews. I will try to make these chapters even longer, because that's what you guys seem to want. If I get enough reviews, I might have a reviews section, answering questions and such. Sorry this is a bit late, I was starting to watch Jacksepticeye's play through of 'The Last Guardian'. I also wanted to read at one point.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

When the stranger in leather walked off into the trees, each member of the group wanted to follow him. Snotlout thought that the dragons would attack them; Fishlegs and Astrid found him interesting; Tuff thought he was cool and Ruff... well, she thought he was hot. Then out of the blue,

"Don't worry, I'm only leading you to a place you can resupply. If the dragons were the beasts you think they are, they would have killed you already," The stranger stated. He then walked off, into he trees. Not long after, Astrid and the others followed him. Although they were on an unknown island that was apparently protected by magic and were following a stranger into a dragon filled place, the scenery was beautiful. _No wonder he says here, this place is amazing,_ Astrid thought.

After about five minutes of walking through the forest, they came to a clearing next to the side of a rocky mountain. In this clearing, there were loads of little Terrible Terrors, that seemed to be play-fighting. _No, get that out of your head, Astrid. They are just dragons, all they do is live to kill us_ , Astrid thought to herself. _Then again, this entire island seems to be proving that wrong._ The stranger stopped in front of the mountain. He went over to a small dent in the rock, kind of like a grip. He put his hands in it then pulled, sliding the rock to the side to reveal a hallway into the mountain. He walked in, then stopped and turned to face them.

"Are you just gonna stand there with your mouths open?" He asked flatly. They walked after him, following him into the hallway. Only then did they notice that the black dragon with a saddle was walking behind them. The man stopped and turned to the dragon.

"Hey, do what you want for a while, we're leaving in about twenty minutes," He said casually to the dragon. It made an odd sound and sauntered off.

"Did you just talk with a dragon?" Fishlegs asked, stunned.

"No, I talked to a dragon. If you heard him talk back, I think you might be a bit out of it." He replied, as if talking to dragons was normal. He walked off again, until they got to a new room. This room had nice, curved edges. It was like someone had gotten a ball, cut it in half, and made the inside of the ball become the outside if the room.

"Help yourselves to anything. Everything is in those chests." The man said pointing to a bung of chests, lying around. "You guys stay here, I'll go get some supplies for you and us."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"You can call me Dispar," he stated. And with that, he and the black dragon left the room, but a Shivertooth came in, watching them like a hawk watches its prey.

Slowly, they went over to the chests, in fear that the dragon was going to attack them at any second. Fishlegs went first, opening a chest to find lots of loaves of bread; the twins found exotic fruits, Snotlout found meat, and Astrid found water in a glass box with a pipe coming out. The guys and Ruff dug into the food. Astrid was trying to find a lid, when a small dragon came in. It walked up to her, and she jumped back. It stood there, then walked up to the glass. It placed its mouth under the pipe, then pressed its paw against a stone button that she hadn't seen before. When the button was pressed, water came out of the pipe into the dragon's mouth, until it let go of the button. When it got up, it pointed towards a stack of cups. _Did it just gesture towards something with its head?_ Astrid thought, _No, only intelligent beings can do that. Although..._

 **A/N: I'm just going to refer to him as Dispar now. Maybe later it will be Hiccup. Maybe not...**

 **-Dispar POV-**

Once we were far away enough, I looked at Toothless.

"What am I going to do bud?" I asked him.

Go back to Berk, kill their queen and bring their dragons to safety. Toothless stated in the back of Dispar's mind. He had started being able to hear dragons once he had gotten rid of the first evil queen, and freed all the other dragons. Ever since then, the magic of the island had somehow effected them, making them a lot better at working together and knowing what the other was thinking.

"Duh." He stated blandly, "I know that. I mean what am I going to do about them?" He asked, taking off his helmet.

You could always tell them the truth. Toothless suggested.

"Are you serious?,"

No. I want them gone as fast as possible too. By the way, what's up with 'Dispar'. Where'd that come from?

"Remember when your third tail fin got torn, and we had to stay in that ice village for a few weeks? Well I picked up part of a language there, something called Latin. Dispar means Unlike," I said as I pushed my shaggy hair up with my hand by habit, then put my mask back on. I grabbed some bread, put the bread in a bag, along with my ever-biscuits, grabbed one of my home-made water filters and walked out of the supply room.

 **-Normal POV-**

"You guys all full?" A sudden voice asked the group. Then the man came out with a bag and filter. "I thought you guys could use some food and water on the trip back." He said, simply. He gave Astrid the bag, then Fishlegs the filter.

"So, how long did it take you to get here?" Dispar asked, looking at Fishlegs. _Why would he look at Fishlegs, not any of us?_ Astrid wondered.

"Well, considering the fact that we stopped at Frelsi for about one and a half hours," Fishlegs started, "And that we had to stop and change direction at each small island, we would have sailed about one week to get from Berk to here." He finished with a proud smile.

"How's Hayden?" Dispar asked.

"Fine. Less so because he can't find the island anymore." Astrid stated. Dispar stopped and looked at Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff. They weren't eating or drinking, but weren't talking either. Dispar didn't want to give anything away by saying they were _unusually_ quiet, because that would mean he'd known them when they were _usual_. So instead he said,

"Why are you three letting these two do all the talking?" Dispar asked, first pointing to Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, then to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Just nothing to say, I guess," Snotlout replied.

Dunno about Tuff, but I think Ruff is drooling over you. And Snotface is probably just scared because of your speed with that dagger earlier. Toothless stated. Hiccup snorted to that. Then he remembered that the others hadn't bonded with a dragon yet, and hadn't freed other dragons, therefore couldn't hear Toothless.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Fishlegs asked, sounding intrigued in the dragon he had not yet seen.

"Night Fury," Dispar stated calmly. The others just stared wide-eyed. Toothless stared back.

"We may have a hard time trusting you and that dragon," Snotlout said.

"And you didn't before?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well... no, but... um..."

"I get it, your village probably isn't too fond of Night Furies, right?" Dispar asked.

"Well, a friend of ours was _killed_ by one," Astrid said, sadly.

Friend? They call you a friend after what they've done to you?! Toothless screamed in Dispar's mind.

"I know, bud," Dispar muttered, only loud enough for Toothless to hear. Dispar looked at them for a moment, and Astrid thought she saw a hint of guilt in his eyes. She took it completely the wrong way, starting to contemplate how long he'd had the Night Fury, whether he'd been to Berk before, and whether he or his dragon had killed a human before. Since she was still a Viking, she thought it was obvious that the dragon had killed a human before. _After all, it is a dragon_ , She thought.

"Well let's get going before sundown. It's probably around sixteen or seventeen ***** by now." Dispar said, matter-of-factly. He got on Toothless' saddle, then tied a rope onto the boat and held on. Once everyone was on the boat, eyeing him curiously, as he tied the rope to his saddle, Toothless took off towards Berk, pulling the boat behind himself. Dispar then remembered he wasn't supposed to know where Berk was. He stopped Toothless, then he turned to the others.

"Sorry, which way is Berk?" He asked them. There was a small silence between them, then Astrid spoke up.

"You were heading the right direction. Almost looked like you knew where you were going," She said, trying to sound innocent. His eyes widened for a split second when he heard this. He then went back to his act, but Astrid caught the split second.

"Nah, I just get so hyped up when I get to get more dragons that I forget where I'm actually meant to go," He said. Astrid had an odd feeling this man had something to do with Hiccup being gone. They set sail and headed towards Berk, stopping only to rest Toothless. They wouldn't be getting there anytime soon, but it would definitely be less than a week.

 ***In this fic, Vikings use twenty four hours, rather than am and pm.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this couldn't be longer, but I feel that this is a good place to stop the chapter. I will be having Hiccup reveal himself later on in the story; but I just wanted to know, do you guys want him to have a relationship with Astrid, or not? Tell me in the reviews, doesn't matter what you think, I want to hear what you all say. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-GhostFlames1279**


	4. Berk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Httyd, other than this fic and my OCs.**

 **A/N: Thanks guys! I love seeing favourites and follows. Reviews were helpful, and if you send one, I will feature you in the next chapter. I'm probably going to start posting once every one to two days. I do sometimes enjoy having breaks (most for reading though). I'm sorry I** **haven't posted for a while** **, but I had been using devices non-stop. I started looking like a zombie, so I took a break from electronics.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry if everything isn't like it is in the movies, but that's kind of what fanfics are. I will be doing a Hiccstrid, now, but not the same as the movies.**

 **Dragon4ever: Thank you! He will say so and he will have a bit of revenge, just not sure how yet. If you have any ideas of revenge, put them in a review.**

 **midnightsky0612: Yes, she is. But she thinks Dispar killed Hiccup, or that 'his' dragon did.**

 **Karate Koala: Thank you! I hope I get experience too. I will be having Hiccstrid, but first Astrid and the others will have to make up for the fifteen years Hiccup was at Berk.**

 **Sir Baron: Thanks for the idea, and yes, I will be doing just that.**

 **Gamer Spice: Thank you, and I'm curious too. Everyone that reviewed wants Hiccstrid too, but with some various differences.**

 **TMYSchol: Well, good. I'm having Hiccstrid.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-Dispar POV-**

Have you ever flown on a pitch-black dragon over a pitch-black ocean in the pitch-black of night? I hope you haven't. You'd have to be crazy to do something like that. Just like me. Toothless and I weren't flying at our normal speed – actually nowhere near. That's only because we were pulling along a ship of Vikings, ones that bullied and teased me for about fourteen years of my life. Not that they knew who I was. They just thought that I was some crazed man, riding a Night Fury, who would take their dragon problems completely away.

Okay, I'll admit it, that is completely true... but they don't know my real name. Not that they ever called me by my real name. It was always 'Useless' or 'Fishbone'. _That is why,_ I thought, _if I do reveal my true identity to them or anyone else on Berk (minus Gobber), there will be some serious making up to do._

 **-Fishlegs POV-**

Dispar had been up riding on the Night Fury for a while. He hadn't come down for a bite to eat, or stopped the dragon for a while. This was starting to seem odd to the me. It was as if he was avoiding us as much as possible. _I mean, that is kind of understandable considering he is a dragon helper and we are dragon killers_ , I thought. _Though that may not be the only reason; when we were on his island, both he and the Night Fury seemed to dislike us with a passion. Oh, Gods. I wish Hiccup was still here, he'd see through any facade this guy is putting up. He was always good at that._

 **-Normal POV-**

Finally, after two and a half days, Dispar could see Berk through his telescope. Remembering that he was still meant to be a stranger, he grabbed the device he'd picked up on his travels and handed it to Astrid.

"Is that your Berk?" Dispar asked her pointing at the island.

"I can't tell, it's not close enough. Plus it's only been two and a half days," She replied.

"Point the larger end of this at the island and look through the other end. You do also realise that we've been pulling the ship along with a dragon, right? That means that we'd be at Berk faster," He stated. Astrid did what he said with the telescope and suddenly Berk was much closer to her eyes. Amazed, she dropped the telescope, but Dispar caught it.

"It was.. right there.. so close..." Astrid stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes," he stated blandly. They kept their course, towards Berk. They then stopped a kilometre ***** away from the docks. Dispar put the telescope back in one of Toothless' bags. He then untied the rope that was to Toothless and the ship. Toothless got down, onto the ship so that he could take off properly.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on. You aren't that far away. I want to see what your village looks like, so that I know what is where. Plus, I like to make dramatic entrances," Dispar said. He got on Toothless' back.

"But it'll be nightfall when we get back," Snotlout whined.

"Exactly," He stated, then took off without another word. They flew over the sea, until they got thermals from the island. The group saw the black dragon go down, into the forest. Far beyond the village. He did actually intend on going to the village, but only to see what had changed, and what hadn't.

 **-With The Group-**

"So." Fishlegs started, "What do we all thing of this 'Dispar'?" He asked, facing the group.

"He's weird, but cool." Tuff said.

"He's crazy! I like that," Ruff purred.

"He's kind of rude. He did agree to help us, though," Snotlout said, trying to look thoughtful.

"He's an actor," Astrid decided.

"Wha?" The twins and Snotlout said.

"He's been to Berk before. He let that slip while he was taking us towards Berk before asking. He also looked a slight bit guilty when we brought up Hiccup... I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he was at Berk seven years ago." She informed them.

"It might not entirely be what you're thinking, though," Fishlegs said thoughtfully. Astrid turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"When we were on his island a few days ago, he and his dragon seemed to dislike us with a passion," He said slowly.

"That's probably 'cause we've killed dragons before," Tuff stated.

"Yeah," Ruff agreed. The five stared at space other for a while, thinking.

"Well, we should probably get going now," A twin stated.

"Yup," The other agreed.

 **-With Dispar And Toothless-**

Flying over the trees was somehow peaceful to the two. They landed near the cove where they first formed a bond, and where Dispar faked his death. Dispar got off Toothless, then walked to the outer edges of the cove. Inside, the sheep's blood was still there and nothing looked different, except for the dagger being gone. _I guess someone found this, and took the dagger as proof to others_ , he thought, looking around. He and Toothless started to walk towards the village, to see what was different.

As they were still a fair distance from where the village used to be, Dispar heard Toothless' warning: Hiccup, there are people near. They must have expanded the village since we were here.

"Let's keep to the shadows. We can sneak around the edges of the village until we come across anything I remember," He whispered back. They crept around the outskirts, keeping away from anyone that could possibly see them. Finally, they got to the back of the village, behind the chief's looked the same as ever, yet completely new. They scoped around for a while longer, until taking back to the skies.

They saw that the sun was setting, and that the other five would soon be docking. In he distance, he could make out the distinct shapes of dragons, flying this way. He got out his telescope, and focused it on the closest dragon's head. _Just as I hoped. They are under the control of a queen or alpha_ , he thought, seeing their slitted eyes. He had met an alpha at one point, though he wasn't there to kill it. He'd learnt that not all queens and alphas are bad.

 **-At The Village, When The Others Dock-**

"It don't look like you found anything," An old, rusty voice stated. As the group came up from the ship, they spotted Gobber, lumbering towards them. They started walking towards him, then walked with him to the village.

"Oh, we found something. He just probably doesn't want to show himself yet," Astrid replied.

"Whatcha mean?" Gobbler asked.

"Said he likes to make dramatic entrances," Snotlout mumbled, "Whatever that means,"

"Kay. So.. will he get rid of the dragons?"

"Yeah. But he asked for all of the dragons in return," Fishlegs stated.

"Bit odd, but as long as they leave, we'll thank 'im," Gobber said back, as they started their long walk up the stairs.

As night crept on, dragons appeared. They were starting to attack, and the Vikings straight back at them, when they heard a noise they hadn't in over seven years. It sounded kind of like a-

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone screamed

"GET DOWN!" Another shouted

They heard a shot, but it hit directly into a Monstrous Nightmare that was going for someone. That's odd, some people thought, Night Furies never miss their target. Unless...

"What've we got?" Came a booming voice. The voice's owner walked up to Spitelout, who in turn told him that there were Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Nadders and, apparently, a Night Fury. Stoick The Vast stood there, glaring at the dragons. He blamed them for the deaths of his wife and child. He had more motivation than anyone else there to kill the beasts. Then he heard another charge up of a Night Fury, which hit into another Nightmare. The Night Fury shot again, and again, and again, always hitting a dragon that was about to attack someone.

Finally, the dragons had been hit enough, then brought the little food they had taken away with them.

"And let that be a lesson to ye!" Someone shouted after them. Everyone was a little dumbstruck and confused as to what the Night Fury had done. Then they say a shadow in the sky, coming towards them. There was a screech, then a blast. Then they heard the impact of Night Fury and ground. They couldn't see anything, because there was smoke from the blast in the way.

"This your friend?" Gobbet whispered to Astrid.

"Should be," She whispered back.

Once the smoke had cleared, if the Vikings were confused and dumbstruck before, they were ten times as much now. The Night Fury had a man sitting atop it. On a saddle. He had a strange mask on, but seemed to be staring Stoick right in the eyes.

"I am Dispar. In case you had not yet noticed, your party sent out to find help with your dragon problem has returned," He said suddenly, but clearly. "I am that help. I will take your dragon problem away, if you agree to let me have all the dragons at the end." He said calmly.

"Is tha' i'?" Someone said in the background. Stoick walked up to Dispar and held out his hand.

"I am Stoick The Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans. I accept your offer, and you may have the dragons." He said. Dispar seemed to relax a lot.

"This makes things a whole lot easier," Dispar said now, "So, do you guys have anything I could drink?" He asked, surprisingly casually. "Don't worry, the dragon won't harm you unless you harm me. I have a feeling that you don't want to harm the one thing that will save you from the dragons,"

Hey! I do more work than you do!

"Sorry, two things," He corrected. The Vikings in front of him looked at him, then the dragon, then him again.

"Well, if your dragon won't harm us, the Meade Hall is this way." Stoick said, gesturing for the stranger to follow him. Everyone else just stood there, wondering how the two just got over the whole 'Night Fury in the village. Could destroy us' thing. They decided to trust the decision of their Chief, as they always do, and go about their business. Dispar and Toothless followed Stoick to the Meade Hall. As they walked along, Dispar and Toothless noticed a lot of changes in the village.

This place has changed a _lot_...

"Yeah, and hopefully we can change it more." Dispar whispered back.

 ***If you're in the United States: this is the Metric System. Search it up.**

 **A/N: Yay! Hiccup is finally back in the village, and he's gonna help them. Sorry if there were a few badly written parts, but I tried my best. Remember to review, even if it's to tell me something I could do better on. Thanks for reading!**

 **-GhostFlames1279**


	5. Bullies & Friends

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm uploading a few more today because of the days that I missed writing. Thank you for follows and favourites, as usual. I will be having a reviews section every chapter, because I can't reply to guests using pm. So if you want to say something, I will reply to it in a new chapter.**

 **Reviews!**

 **midnightsky0612: I hope so too.**

 **Guest 1: First of all, in parts of the movie she does make fun of him. In most parts, she doesn't, but she doesn't do anything to stop it at those times either. Fishlegs, on the other hand, can be slightly forgiven, as he was supposedly Hiccup's friend until the bullying started. He joined the others and left Hiccup because he didn't want to be bullied alongside Hiccup. I can't speak for the other writers, but that is my way at looking at it.**

 **Guest 2: The thing with Stoick will be answered. In this story, alphas don't have to be Bewilder Beasts. The one they met was neither of the two in the second movie.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

At a table in the Meade Hall, there sat Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Dispar, with Toothless lying on the floor. At first, it was fairly awkward. Okay, it was very awkward. After a good few mugs, though, it became a lot looser between the men. People watched on in curiosity, listening in to what they were saying.

"So, what're you going to do about those beasts?" Stoick asked, gesturing to Toothless.

"We are going to find the Queen and kill it." Dispar replied, acting drunk. He didn't drink too much because Toothless said he may give away some information or take his helmet completely off. He obviously had to take off some part of it to drink the bit that he did.

"You mean there's a queen of those things?" Gobber questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed that this dragon here doesn't have slitted eyes?" Dispar said.

"Well yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Snotlout asked.

"When the dragons attack you, they do it because they are under the influence," Dispar answered.

"Wait, so I shouldn't be giving your dragon meade?" Tuff asked slowly.

"What? No-ugh. I meant that the queen can control dragons' minds. That's the only reason they attack you guys. I've seen it all over the place with Queens becoming greedy and not being satisfied by the fish in the sea. The ocean actually has enough food for them on its own, but the Queen there wants more." Dispar stated calmly.

"You sound like you know what you're doing," Gobber started, "And you're only like what? Twenty?"

"Twenty-two, actually," He replied.

"You look younger," Stoick stated.

"No. I look weaker. You all just don't want to say it." Dispar said slowly, gripping his mug tighter. The others stopped drinking suddenly.

"Sorry, man. We didn't want to offend the guy that was gonna help us get rid of the dragons."

"It's okay. I'm stronger than I look." He replied smiling slightly, still with a strong grip on his mug.

"You? You're just a Fishbone. You couldn't lift a hammer if you wanted to." Snotlout snorted. Dispar's eye twitched, then he broke the mug with the one gripping hand. Things went quiet as everyone stopped and looked at the two. Snotlout was surprised that Dispar could break the mug, and Dispar was glaring at him.

"Don't call me that. Not ever." Dispar said in a dangerously low voice. Snotlout ignored it.

"What you gonna do? Call your dragon on me?" He asked, then laughed. Dispar kept glaring at the guy. Quick as a flash, his hand struck Snotlout in the neck. Snotlout clutched his neck, choking. All emotion in Dispar was replaced by hatred and anger.

"I am not one you want to try and make fun of, Snot. I don't take that kind of thing anymore." He said, then left. Toothless trailing behind him. Snotlout was on the floor, breathing hard. Everyone watched Dispar leave with amazement and in wonder, then turned back to Snotlout. They all thought he did deserve it, in some way or another. Astrid watched from the background, thinking about things. _Why did he suddenly burst when Snot called him a Fishbone? And what did he mean by 'anymore'?_

The next day, Gobber saw Dispar heading over to his Blacksmith.

"Hey, lad. What can I do for yeh?" He asked.

"Well, I've come here to ask you a question that you probably haven't thought about." Dispar replied.

"Well out with it, then."

"What are you going to do when I've dealt with the Dragon Queen?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, once I've gotten rid of the Queen, and taken the dragons, there won't be much need for weapons anymore."

"Oh. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I guess I'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Alright…. Do you need any help with those?" Dispar asked, pointing to a pile of weapons.

"Uh.. Yes. I would need some help, but only those with experience can help me with these weapons," Gobber stated.

"Well, lucky for you, where I originally came from, I was a Blacksmith's Apprentice." Dispar stated. "Would you like for me to help you, then?"

"Sure. Grab an apron from over there," He said pointing to the aprons. "Where's your dragon?"

"Gaining info for us, so that we can defeat the Queen." Dispar stated. Gobber stopped for a bit.

"Your dragon can do that?" Gobber asked, before continuing with his work.

"Yup. He's just gone over to the dragons you hold in cells. Don't worry, he won't let them out. Plus, he's not really _my_ dragon. We are equal." He said, which raised Gobber's eyebrows.

"Oh. Alright…. So, why'd you hit Snotlout yesterday? Not that he didn't deserve it," Gobber queried.

"At my original village, I was bullied. All the time. I was always called things like 'Fishbone', 'Twig', 'Useless' and a 'Hi–" At that moment, Toothless showed up and swooped down, next to the Blacksmith.

You're giving away too much. Stop it there.

"Yeah," Dispar said, looking down, "You-you get the idea." For a while they worked in silence.

"Well, I get that. My old apprentice was bullied like that too. He was the chief's son,"

"..Was?" Dispar asked.

"Yes, well.. um.. he was killed by a Night Fury in a cove in the woods," Gobber stated, as Dispar's eyes went wide.

"Oh. Should I not have Toothless in the village then? It must be unbearable to him that a Night Fury and his rider are the ones saving the place." Dispar said slowly.

"Yeah, it is hard for him, but he is trying to stay calm, because we think you are the only one that can give us a proper solution to the problem."

"Oh, okay. I'll still keep Toothless and myself out of the village until we are done here if that would make it easier." Dispar stated.

"By the way, lad, who is Toothless?"

"Oh. Funny story; When we first met, I was scared he was going to eat me. I brought along a fish, and when he first opened his mouth to eat it, his teeth weren't there. He has retractable teeth," Dispar said, patting Toothless on the head. Toothless giving his toothless smile. The two men kept fixing and sharpening new weapons until there was no more work to be done.

"If you ever need any help, come find me. I'll be in the woods," Dispar said to Gobber as he and Toothless left. Little did they know, though, that they were being followed.

Once they got to a particularly secluded spot, they began to talk about the Queen.

"Kay, so what did you get from the others?" Dispar asked Toothless.

Well, its name is The Red Death. It is a medium, the size of the cliff at our island cove.

"Okay, good. Not too big then," He said as he took off his mask. "Sheesh, it is hot in this thing," he muttered.

No, not the size of a Bewilderbeast. It demands food from each dragon during each raid. The raids have only gotten worse because after I left, it started to send multiple dragons to destroy any catapults and such. If a dragon doesn't bring back enough, it gets eaten itself. She uses this to make some dragons obey her without needing to control them.

"Okay. So, we need to figure out its weaknesses. Do we know what it looks like?"

We know it is big, has eight eyes and old wings. It hasn't had to fly in ages, so when we attack, we should go for its wings.

"After that, do you think we should try to do the inside or the outside shot?"

We'll see when it tried to shoot at us. It still depends on whether it uses shots or a stream.

"Alright. Good." After hearing all of this, the follower did some thinking of her own.

 _I think he's lost it. He was talking to a dragon that didn't talk back. What is it with that hair and those eyes? They seem oddly familiar._ She thought. As she crept away, she began to think about where she had seen those features before. The one thing that was certain, though, was that she had seen them on Berk. But where...

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review; tell me what you think. Ask me questions. You will be featured in the next chapter's review section.**

 **\- GhostFlames1279**


	6. Battles

**Hey guys! Sorry that you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter. I was just having a tough time getting the inspiration to write a chapter. I will still try to upload whenever I can, but please understand that sometimes I do have things in real life to deal with. Anyway, reviews!**

 **midnightsky0612: In time.. in time..**

 **cartoon lover 2016: Thanks! And yes, she is.**

 **Guest 1: Look, I can't answer all of your questions. Watch the first film again: if you can't pick up on the parts where she makes fun of him like I can, you obviously haven't been bullied before. I get it, Astrid is important in the original story. In case you hadn't noticed, this is a fanfic. Not the original story. When I write, I write to enjoy, not have arguments with my reviewers, so please just drop it.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you, and I will continue. Just not as regularly as I hoped.**

 **Guest 3: Yeah, he did. Amazing, isn't it?**

 **Guest 4: Just keep reading, we will get to that part.**

 **Field Marshall Skelton: I'm sorry, but I can't understand this. I think you may have misspelled something or gotten some grammar wrong..**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day, Dispar was meant to be preparing for his fight with The Red Death. Instead, he was banging his head on a table.

Should I even ask? Toothless queried.

"Ugh. I think I figured out how I can understand you." Dispar groaned.

..You really hadn't figured it out yet?

"No. Not really," He said slowly. Toothless merely stared at him.

Well, you figured it out. Let's get prepared properly. He said, turning to walk off.

"Wait. Look.. I know now that it's because you are an Alpha yourself. I've been meaning to ask.." He trailed off.

What? Toothless asked, in a bored voice, turning back to Dispar.

"Look: this Queen, or Alpha, or whatever you want to call it, was the one controlling you for years. Do you think, when we defeat it, that this will open up a completely new branch to how we understand one another or something?"

Look, Hiccup, I don't exactly do this a lot. You know, getting shot down by a human, befriending that human, defeating evil with that human and then talking to that human.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry,"

It's okay. Now, let's finally get back to preparing. Maybe you can try to finish that 'Thanks' of yours in the blacksmith here. There's even a Monstrous Nightmare in the dragon ring.

"Yeah sure. Let's go," Dispar stated, then walked off with Toothless.

Astrid was having a tough time figuring out who Dispar was. Since she didn't leave the island, minus when looking for help, she knew she had to have seen him on the island at some time. She knew that he didn't like being called names, and especially didn't like Snotlout... not that that was saying much. A part of her knew him, with the facial features she had discovered, but the rest of her was trying to figure out why. She was heading to the one of the two men she thought could help her.

First up was Gobber; he was usually good at remembering bodily features (i.e. Facial features, body structure etc). So she walked towards the blacksmith, looking for Gobber, when she saw exactly who she didn't want to see: Dispar.

"Hey there, Miss Hofferson. What can I do for you?" He said, happily.

"I was looking for Gobber. I have some.. things I want to talk to him about," She replied.

"Well, he's up at the Mead Hall. If you need any weapons sharpened or improved while you're here, I can do them."

"I'm fine, thanks," Astrid stated as she walked off toward the Mead Hall.

"Just trying to be positive," Dispar muttered. He kept slowly and carefully shaping his new creation. It was meant for Snoggletog, but he wanted to make it a good few weeks before that whole thing started.

When it was time for Dispar and Toothless to leave, Dispar went to the Chief's hut just to tell him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the Chief.

"Hello, sir. I just wanted to let you know that Toothless and I will be off now."

"You're leaving? I thought you were going to help us!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Oh, no! You misunderstand. We are leaving now to fight the Queen," He said reassuringly.

"Oh. Alright then. Are you sure you want to do this right before Snoggletog?"

"Well, I wouldn't want your Snoggletog to be ruined by the Queen, would I?" Dispar said with a smile.

"Ah. Okay.. well, good luck then." He said. With that Dispar left. _That was kind of awkward,_ he thought, _even more so considering I'm actually his son._ When he got back to Toothless, they were all ready to go. Dispar felt as though people should be making more of a fuss about this. Then again, most probably didn't think it was going to help or even work. He got on Toothless anyway, and they took off towards the nest.

While flying, they went over their plan again.

"Okay, so. The first thing we are going for is the wings, correct?

Yup. The wings of that beast are old and, from what I can remember, very large. They will be a good target while we are in the air.

"Great. So, while we're pissing it off and shooting its wings, it should get angry enough to either shoot blasts or a continuous stream at us,"

Yeah. Toothless then looked at the approaching island. Ugh, great. There's a storm coming its way.

"That could be useful. We could use the clouds as cover," Dispar said thoughtfully.

True. Let's get this going, then. Just so you know, this Queen will be the toughest fight yet. This one has been pestering Vikings for three hundred years.

"Yeah. That's true." And with that, they sped towards the island at max speed until they were about fifty metres away from it. They were surrounded by fog, and couldn't see any obstacles so they slowed down just in case they were to hit something.

Once they arrived at the destination, they kept to the edge of the island. Once they were in a good spot, Toothless fired bolt after bolt at one spot of the mountain. His being there before Dispar shot him down proved useful, as he actually knew where all the hollow spots were. Soon, the firing ceased as Toothless' blasts broke through the layers of rock. He shot one final bolt, striking some dragons through the hole, and they started shrieking.

"Wait, we wanted that to happen, right?" Dispar asked.

No duh. Toothless stated, to which Dispar softly punched him on the side. The shrieking got louder as the first group of dragons annoyed the next, then the next and so on and so forth. Soon there were tons and tons of dragons screeching and roaring at each other. There was then a huge annoyed roar, and all the dragons decided that they didn't want to be the one to blame for things and flew away through the hole Toothless and I had created. They flew off, hoping to get away as long as possible.

Dispar flew Toothless to level with the hole. Toothless shot and shot into the hole until he had definitely hit the Queen a few times.

I challenge you for your title and dragons, coward! Come out and fight! Toothless shouted into the mountainside.

All either of them heard in reply was a roar. Then another. Then some crushing rocks. Then they watched as the huge monster rammed into the wall that was still in between them.

YOU?! Came a screeching voice. You're supposed to be dead – you were shot down!

Of course I was. Then I was helped back up. Now I am an Alpha, and I have come to challenge you. Toothless shot back. Dispar listened to the two in silence.

Well, I will fight you, and I will remain Queen as I have for three hundred years! She shouted.

"You don't have to yell, you know. We will still beat you." Dispar shouted back. The Queen merely stared at the two. At that moment, the clouds had properly rolled in, and the wild winds had begun. Toothless then shot at the Queen, hitting her in the right wing. Being too shocked to move, the Queen just stared off into nothingness as the other two moved up above her. Toothless was still shooting at her, when she suddenly opened her wings and shot up, surprisingly fast for her size. They went higher and higher into the clouds, each massive flap the Queen gave, sending huge busts of wind and cloud down. Soon they got to a point where the Queen was surrounded by dark clouds. While Dispar was trying desperately to keep up with the turns, Toothless started zipping all around the Queen. Every stop he made, he fired at her. Every shot he made lit up everything around them.

The Queen soon got fed up with the constant hits on her wings, and decided that firing her streak of flame all around her would be a good shot at at least hitting them. The stream of fire went in all directions, even hitting the Night Fury and its rider.

"I knew we should have put scales on your new tail fin," Dispar said to Toothless, "'Cause its kind of on fire now. We should probably do the inside shot now."

Agreed. Toothless stated. He then flew downward, shooting the Queen to let her know where he was going. They didn't go too fast, as to loose the Queen, but didn't go too slow, as to allow the Queen an easy kill.

As they got out of the clouds the Queen charged up her shot, building up the gas in her mouth. Toothless and Dispar held on for a bit longer, before turning back just st the moment the Queen opened her mouth to fire, and shot a blast into her mouth. Knowing that she had to stop herself, she quickly (too quickly) shot out her wings to stop her from crashing. Since Toothless had stopped, and the fire had completely burned up the tail fin, he and Dispar were sent straight into the Queen's boulder of a tail. There were flames coming out of her mouth in her quick decent and at the speed she was going at, when she opened her wings, the tiny pinpricks Toothless had made burned into bigger holes making it impossible for her to stop. She crashed into the floor of the island, half into the mountainside. She was still trying to fire, so she created what looked like an explosion. The fire was about to engulf Dispar when Toothless came flying in to save him. He was unconscious at the time, but Toothless didn't think about that as he flew to his friend with all his might.

 **-Meanwhile, at Berk-**

Astrid had finally gotten a chance to pull both Fishlegs and Gobber aside to talk about Dispar.

"So, you finally figured out who Dispar really is?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. That's why I called you guys here." Astrid explained to them, "I have a feeling that he has been here, on Berk, before."

"Well why am I here, lass?" Gobber asked, trying to sound polite in his heavily drunken state.

"Well, you're usually good with remembering body features. I was wondering wether anything about him seemed familiar." Astrid directed towards Gobber.

"Well, his eyes kind of remind me of 'Iccup." Gobber said, swaying a bit in his stance.

"Sorry, what was that? I think you've got the hiccups. Could you say that again?" She asked, confused.

"Sure, lassie. Just let me get my-" and with that Gobber toppled over, passed out. Astrid turned to Fishlegs.

"Did you get what he said?"

"Yeah, he said it loud and clear. You just don't get it, do you?" Fishlegs asked bluntly.

"What is there to get? He was drunk and couldn't say anything properly. He was trying to tell me something, when he had a hiccup." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone. Fishlegs stared at her, seemingly hurt.

"If you can't figure it out now, you won't get it until he reveals it. If he ever does." Fishlegs said sadly. Suddenly, out of the blue-

"R

"DRAGON RAID!" Someone screamed. There was indeed a clump of dragons, but only Monstrous Nightmares. They looked like they were surrounding something.

"Wait! I think they're carrying something!" Someone else shouted. Sure enough, some of the middle Nightmares seemed to be carrying something. Stoick came outside as the dragons landed, and walked towards them. He heard a moan that he had only heard once when Dispar had hurt himself in the village and his dragon was worried. It was a Night Fury! He started jogging towards the cluster, until he saw the Night Fury come out carrying Dispar. The boy looked like he was sleeping, but something seemed off. Stoick didn't realise what it was until he saw Dispar up close. Everyone gasped as they got a look at what was befallen the boy. Stoick grabbed the boy and started carrying him over to the healer. Everything had gone silent, until Tooless walked up to Astrid and started drawing lines in the sand. Once he was done with something that Dispar had taught him, he stepped back and let Astrid see what he had done. She gasped and looked to Toothless for conformation. He nodded his head and wiped out the lines. He had done something that Dispar said could help him in some unthinkable situation. He was able to write one word. Astrid gasped after Toothless nodded, then ran off towards the healer's hut to tell Stoick. The word written in the sand, in sloppy lines was 'Hiccup'.

 **Thanks for readings guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm sorry I left you on such a cliff hanger, but at lease I actually uploaded a chapter. Please review!**

 **\- GhostFlames1279**


	7. Thoughts & Actions

**Diclaimer: I only own my Ocs and this fic, nothing else.**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I know I only posted that I had a Writer's Block a while ago, but that was meant to go up weeks ago. Now, all thanks to Rogue Deity Master (** u/4723461/Rogue-Deity-Master **), I have ideas and I have written this chapter.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest 1: First: no, it won't be easy. Second: Keep readidng.**

 **Guest 2: Well, thank you for the compliments. The reaction will come later on.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you. Aaand thank you.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2** **nd** **: Well, thanks. Me neither, but we're both gonna have to wait.**

 **midnightsky0612: Keep reading…**

 **Aaanyway, enjoy!**

While Dispar was lying in the healer's hut, Gothi finally saw the man. Immediately, she knew something that none of the other Vikings had the brains to notice. Just from looking at his eyes and a little tuft of auburn hair sticking out the back of hi mask/helmet, she figured out who he was. Seeing who she was, she thought it not her place to tell others; you know, minus the fact that only Gobber could slightly translate her scribblings. The elder healer started cleaning the wound as best as she could. She then wrapped it up in bandaging cloths. She then left to ask Gobber to make a foot for the man.

Meanwhile, a while away from the healer's hut, a determined woman ran. She raced toward the healer's hut with one thought in her mind: Hiccup. Toothless followed her to the hut, with the same thought on his mind. The only problem was, Astrid wasn't thinking of Hiccup in the same way Toothless was. See, as Astrid saw the name 'Hiccup' scrawled in the sand by Toothless, she was meant to realise who Dispar was. Toothless thought he got who he was through to her. Instead, she thought that Toothless meant Dispar knew where Hiccup was. Since she had been searching for so long, and now the answer lay unconscious in the healer's, she was going to get answers by any means possible.

Once Toothless got to the healer's hut, going a bit slower to give the two some privacy, he heard a strange noise. It sounded kind of like a slap. Then another. Then another. Then-

"Wake up, you bastard! Where is he?!" Astrid screamed at Dispar. Toothless raced in to find Astrid leaning over Hiccup, shouting at him. The healer had left, so no one was there to stop her. Toothless ran over to his rider and roared at Astrid. The twins and Snotlout heard the commotion and ran in to see 'cool' stuff happen. Instead, the guys ended up holding Astrid back while Ruff watched everything unfold.

"Make up your mind, stupid dragon. First you write that in the sand, then you stop me from getting information!" Astrid exclaimed, angry, at Toothless. She kicked and punched at the guys, who still held her back, not so much for Dispar's safety as for her own. Finally, Gothi returned from the Gobber's. She looked curiously and shocked at the dragon, then to Astrid. When Astrid saw the looks Gothi was giving her, she decided that she would work it out on her own.

"Forget it, Gothi. Nothing happened," and with that, Astrid stormed off. After she was a safe distance away, Toothless relaxed. Gothi then shooed the other people, including Toothless, so that she could keep an eye on him. Although she thought she knew for sure that Dispar was actually Hiccup, she still wanted to see some things. Those would have to wait, though.

Annoyed at and amazed with the stupidity of the Viking woman, Toothless walked into the woods to be with the other dragons. While walking, he shook his head, thinking about how she could have jumped to that conclusion. As he neared where the other dragons should be, he decided that the only way for Astrid to come to this conclusion would be for her to have been suspici the dragons that were ous of something when she met him.

Hey, Tooth. What're you doing here? A curious little Terror asked Toothless as he came to in the cages of Berk for years.

Well, as a group of Nightmares may have told you, Hi-Dispar and I defeated The Red Death, as shown by all the other dragons, and one of my rider's legs was burnt too badly to be recovered. Toothless replied

That's terrible! A Nadder exclaimed, Is the boy okay?

He'll live. I don't know about 'okay' though. I tried to tell them who he really is, instead they thought that he knew the person he really is and tried to slap him awake.

What do you expect? Vikings are dumb. One Zippleback head said

And thick-headed. The other added.

That's the same thing, idiot. The first head said back. They went on bickering about stupidity and other completely off-topic things.

That is true, but I'm going to let you in on a secret. Dispar is actually Hiccup, the chief's thought-dead son.

Him?! I was meant to be fighting him for his final dragon exam. The Nightmare said.

Did he learn the trick with the grass from you? He used that to make it look like he defeated me. The curious Gronkle asked.

And the scratching. The nadder added.

And the light! The terror exclaimed.

YES! Now, shut it! This is not the time for arguments. This is a time to hope that Hiccup makes it through whatever he's going through. Toothless shouted. Now, Please don't tell him that I told you.

We won- wait. What do you mean not tell him? The Gronkle queried.

After we defeated our first Alpha, and it was shown that I'm an Alpha, he was able to understand me. After the second, he could understand every dragon. After the third he was able to understand exactly what way any dragon wanted to go while flying. This is the Fourth one that we've defeated and we have no idea what might happen. Toothless explained calmly.

Just how deep is your bond? The Nadder asked.

We don't know exactly how deep but, as you can tell, it is very deep so far. He replied. Toothless then thought it was best to go back to Hiccup. Once he left, the group of dragons started talking amongst themselves about what could happen between the dragon and his rider.

Being chief was hard so, to end off the day, Stoick thought he should have a nice mug of mead with his friends, rest and just talk. He, Gobber and Spitelout sat on a bench in the Mead Hall, talking about whatever came to their mind. After they had run out of things to talk about, Spitelout brought up a new topic.

"Look, I know ya probably don't want tah talk about it, but ya're gonna have to a' some point." He stated.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Gobber asked.

"Well, do you think tha' tha' Night Fury is the same one tha' did you-know-what?" Spitelout slurred.

"'M not sure, but there's only one way ta find ou', idn'ere *****?" He said back, then got up and stumbled out of the Mead Hall.

As Stoick walked to the healer hut, hammer in hand, he started muttering about Hiccup.

"Ya may or may no' 'ave done it, but one o' your kind killed ma boy. Ya're gonna pay for what yar kind's done ta me and the village. I'll need ta sneak up on I' while it's sleeping." He muttered. He stopped once he was near the hut, where toothless way curled up behing his wings and tail. He crept as silently as a large, drunk Viking with a hammer could, until he stood before Toothless.

"This is for Hiccup," He whispers which, in his drunken state, comes out at a normal volume. He lifts the hammer, and swings down.

 ***If you couldn't tell already, "idn'ere" means "isn't there".**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it, disliked it or just wanted to give me tips. Sorry if this chapter is a bit smaller than usual, but I just had to leave it on that cliffhanger. Just so that you know, this may not be uploaded at a specific time everyday. It might not actually have a chapter a day or even a chapter every two days, but either way, I am happy that I don't have a Writer's Block anymore.**

 **-GhostFlames1279**


End file.
